


The Return of Jim Moriarty

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's return is not a surprise to Sherlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Return of Jim Moriarty

Sherlock is in his chair.Legs crossed and his elbows onhs knees. When he hears footsteps coming up the stairs. Not Johns not Ms.Hudson. Someone unknown.That when  the person opens the door and in all his glory is Jim. "Hey Sherly miss me" says Jim.Sherlock dosnt make a move. But then opens his mouth. "Really Jim a gun is the way you chose to fake your death. Jim opens his mouth. "You knew"he asks. "Well yes Jim i knew it was uite simple to figure out."Did you miss me Sherly" jim asks but his playful tone is gone and in its place is a serious one."I suppose"Sherlock answers. He is about to countine when Jim jumps on him. Pulling him into a passionate kiss."I missed you too"Jim whispers. "i couldnt stay away any longer says Jim. "I love you too Jim sherlock says and lokks at him for the firzt time since he entered the loft.


End file.
